Trick or Treat
by BloodyRedQueen
Summary: A One Shot for Halloween based in the 'Moments' verse. Follow a young Sirius and Orion on Halloween! If you haven't read 'Life Altering Moments' or 'Moments of Happiness' this probably won't make sense. This is AU. Slash Pairings and Implied MPreg.


**Disclaimer: HP. and Co belong to J.K. Rowling. Sirius and Orion are mine =]**

**A/N: This is NOT beta'd. Hope you enjoy this cute little one-shot in honour of Halloween. If you haven't read _Life Altering Moments _or** **_Moments of Happiness_** **this will not make sense. **

**Happy Halloween!**

Trick or Treat

"Daddy!" Orion's strident, young voice sounded through the house, echoing around the kitchen. "Daddy!"

"What?" Harry asked as his small, still chubby son came running into the kitchen arms pinwheeling as he tried to keep his balance.

"Is it time to go yet?" The little boy asked silver-grey eyes sparkling hopefully. Harry resisted the urge to groan and glanced at the clock above the stove.

"Nope, not yet" He said with a wry chuckle, he had had the same question asked several times already that day.

"Oh" Orion's mouth drooped in the corners and he sniffled slightly.

"It will be soon okay, why don't you get your Father to get you into your costumes" Harry said as he finished stirring the tomato sauce on the stove.

"Okay" Immediately the corners of Orion's mouth turned upwards and the little boy was off hollering at the top of his lungs for his Father and his brother. Chuckling to himself Harry rushed to finish dinner so they could take the anxious twins out trick or treating.

Halloween was a muggle holiday that Harry had introduced to the family during the twins first year of life. Draco had been unimpressed at first but one look at his adorable babies dressed as a cat and mouse and he had been in love with the holiday ever since. Of course now whenever the first of October rolled around the twins began asking about Halloween, costumes and candy. They started deciding what they wanted to be earlier and earlier leaving their fathers' heads spinning with their various and varied requests. This year had been no different and Harry had finally had to put his foot (metaphorically) down last week making the twins decide on what they wanted to be.

"Dinner almost ready?" Draco asked as he walked into the kitchen a small smile on his face. He had a small smudge of black on his cheek, a remanent from getting the twins ready Harry was sure.

"Just about" Harry said as he pulled out his wand and used it to levitate the food onto the table.

"Good because those two are more then ready to go" Draco and Harry planned on apperating to a muggle neighborhood to trick or treat as most wizarding communities didn't indulge in Halloween, preferring to celebrate in their own manner. Sometimes Narcissa and Remus joined them for trick or treating but not this year. Lucius and Narcissa were going to a party and Remus was helping Severus work on a variation of the wolfsbane potion though it was still in the preliminary testing stages.

"Can you get them then?" Harry asked as he set out the plates for him and Draco and bowls for the twins.

"Of course wait till you see them" Draco grinned, of course Harry knew what the costumes were and how the twins looked seeing as they'd been dressing up every day for the last week but seeing the costumes on Halloween coupled with how excited the boys would be was always a special experience.

Moments later little feet came rushing into the kitchen, a toy sword clattering to the floor as Orion heaved himself up into his booster seat, Sirius doing the same. Harry beamed as he took in both the boys. Orion was dressed as his new hero, Captain Jack Sparrow. Harry had introduced the boys to the Pirate movies a few months ago and Orion had become enamored with the pirate captain. Sirius had gone with the softer approach though his brother had tried numerous times to convince him to be Elizabeth Swann. The youngest Malfoy was dressed, adorably, as an owl. Carefully small parts of each costume were removed so the boys could eat both of them urging their fathers to eat more quickly.

"Slow down or you'll choke" Harry admonished Siri lightly watching as his son practically inhaled the bowl of pasta set in front of him.

"But Daddy all the candy will be gone if we don't go now" Sirius said around a full mouth causing Draco to wince spectacularly at the sight.

"There will be plenty of candy. Most houses don't start handing out candy until after dinner anyway. So we have lots of time" Harry said eyeing the half empty bowl pointedly. "And if you get a tummy ache we definitely won't be able to go trick or treating. This caused both boys' eyes to go comically wide with fear and they both began eating at a more moderate pace.

Finally dinner was over, faces had been wiped and pillow cases grabbed, after all you couldn't go trick or treating without a good pillow case. Draco quickly secured Sirius' feathery head making sure his small son could see despite the rather large beak resting right above his eyes.

Harry helped Orion pull on his coat and secure the special pirate hat.

"After all Captain Jack loves his hat Daddy"

"I know" Harry said as he pulled the boys onto his lap. Draco had gotten remarkably good at apperating all four of them even though it took some serious magic.

"Ready?" Draco asked taking a deep breath to steady himself. They had a special apperation point that they always used. An abandoned yard just outside their chosen muggle neighborhood, few people ventured there so it made it the perfect place for the magical family. Harry wrapped an arm around both boys and gave Draco a small nod. A loud crack sounded and the family reappeared in the abandoned yard surrounded by the shouts of children and laughter of parents.

Taking a moment to compose themselves the foursome made their way out to the street. Draco took up his station behind his husband's chair, knowing Harry was perfectly capable of moving himself about but he liked doing this. Plus he knew sooner or later one or both boys would clamber tiredly into their Dad's lap.

"Alright you two know the rules, don't wander off to far and make sure you check in with me and your Father regularly" Harry said letting the little ones rush off. They got a few odd looks from muggles but over all most people ignored them content on focusing on their own trick or treating children.

Draco and Harry watched the boys with proud eyes, Orion was much more assertive then his twin but the little Malfoy made sure his brother got the attention he deserved at every single door.

"I may not understand muggles but I truly like this holiday" Draco said dropping a kiss on his husband's dark hair.

"Me too" Harry agreed watching Sirius flap his little wings and Orion brandish his sword for an elderly woman who was so awed she dumped a good half bowl of candy in each their bags.

"Severus is going to have a heart attack when he sees their haul this year" Draco said with a chuckle.

"He'll never babysit for us again" Harry bemoaned playfully, Severus wasn't the fondest of Halloween particularly the sugar rushes that came with it.

Both men shared a fond look before breaking out into happy peals of laughter.

**-MOA-**

Hours later Harry tucked his boys into bed. Costume make up had been washed up and a good amount of candy had been consumed. It had been another perfect day. Glancing at the picture of his parents that he kept in the twins room, Harry smiled softly. He knew he could choose to stay home on this day and mourn but he also knew how much his parents would have loved taking his boys trick or treating. James would have run to each door with them pranking everyone and laughing. Lily would have been more sedate but she also would have loved celebrating with the boys. As much as this day caused Harry pain it also caused him immense pleasure.

"Good night" He whispered brushing a kiss to each boy's head. "Love you" He slipped out of the room only for Draco to slip in and bid the boys another good night.

"Ready for bed love?" Draco asked as he stepped out of the boy's shared room leaving the door open a crack at Sirius' request.

"Yea I think so" Harry said with a small smile. It had been another wonderful year and he couldn't wait until next year to repeat it all again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys liked it. I know its short but I wanted to do something for Halloween. Feel free to follow me on Facebook or twitter (links in my profile)**


End file.
